El Comienzo del Terror
by JoseAntonio111
Summary: La historia comienza justo después de la huída de Aizen, Gin y Tousen a Hueco Mundo. Una historia alternativa a la que propone Tite Kibo. El comienzo del terror es la 1ª saga, que continuará con El fin de un mandato.
1. Bleach 01  Rebelión II

Las nubes grisáceas se arrastraban en el firmamento. Lo iban devorando poco a poco. Las sombras crecían por momentos tras las formaciones rocosas que se alzaban aquí y allá. El suelo no era más que arena blanca, fría cual témpano de hielo. El silencio era, por momentos, abrumador, y sólo se quebraba por los leves silbidos del viento al atravesar los filamentos rocosos.

Fue en ese momento cuando el cielo cedió. Un haz luminoso lo atravesó y chocó contra la arena, creando una gran polvareda. Posteriormente, dos haces más surgieron del cielo y, tras surcar el vasto espacio aéreo, cayeron sobre tierra firme.

La presión espiritual aumentó vertiginosamente para, acto seguido, disminuir de la misma manera. En la parte inferior de los haces de luz aparecieron tres figuras, una por cada haz. Los rayos luminosos comenzaron a diluirse desde la parte superior hasta llegar abajo. Las tres figuras adquirieron forma.

**BLEACH 01 - Rebelión II**

_Página de portada, con el título del capítulo y una imagen de Gin, Aizen y Tousen_

- Vaya, vaya… Así que esto es Hueco Mundo¿eh? – Gin sonreía como en él es habitual.

- Si, por fin hemos abandonado la Sociedad de Almas – Tousen permanecía hierático como de costumbre.

Aizen se mantuvo callado. Para él no era su primer viaje a Hueco Mundo. Observó detenidamente el paisaje que se extendía ante él y, de improviso, se dio media vuelta, orientándose en la dirección opuesta a la de Ichimaru y Tousen.

- Pensé que no vendría nadie a darnos la bienvenida, Tsukusi-kun. – Mientras que Aizen hablaba, Tousen e Ichimaru se giraron.

- Para ti Tsukusi-sama, traidor.

- ¿Tsukusi-sama? – Aizen esbozaba una sonrisa confiada ante la situación.

- Dijiste que vendrías solo, y con un poder lo suficientemente grande como para aplastar la Sociedad de Almas. En cambio, has traído contigo a dos Shinigami más y, lo más grave, te has aliado con los Menos Grande para que os trajeran hasta aquí. – Tsukusi realizó una pequeña pausa para poner más énfasis a sus palabras. – Eso no fue lo pactado¿verdad, mis 9 amigos? – Justo cuando dijo la última palabra, del suelo emanaron 9 sombras que se convirtieron en figuras más o menos humanas. Sus máscaras de hollow estaban quebradas, aunque mantenían casi toda su forma.

- ¿Esperabas que me aliara contigo? Iluso… – Aizen hablaba sin dejar de sonreír – Bajo tu mandato, Hueco Mundo sólo ha cosechado derrotas. Pero eso se va a acabar. Desde ahora yo gobernaré Hueco Mundo.

Aizen se despojó de su capa de Capitán de la 5ª División, quedándose con su uniforme de Shinigami. En ese momento, la luz incidió directamente sobre él, iluminándolo.

- Bastardo… ¡Camaradas, acabemos con ellos! – Tsukusi alzó ambos brazos señalando a los dos Adjucas de cada extremo. – ¡Los de la izquierda dirigíos a por el Shinigami de la sonrisa diabólica, y los de la derecha a por el Shinigami que tiene los ojos tapados! El resto acompañadme, acabaremos con este traidor…

Los Adjucas se desplazaron con gran velocidad y, casi de inmediato, rodearon a Ichimaru y a Tousen. Tsukusi y sus camaradas se lanzaron hacia Aizen algo después. Tsukusi desenvainó una pequeña Zanpakutou y la descargó con fuerza contra un impasible Aizen. No llegó a golpearle, pero la katana quedó a escasos centímetros del vientre del ex-Capitán.

Los antiguos capitanes quedaron completamente rodeados por los Adjucas.

- No te era suficiente con quitarnos poder, sino que además te has aliado con los Menos para derrocarnos y gobernar en solitario… – El odio recorría cada una de las facciones de Tsukusi.

- Lo siento Tsukusi-kun, ya es la hora… – Aizen sonreía en todo su esplendor.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Bleach 02  Aliados

Los antiguos capitanes quedaron completamente rodeados por los Adjucas.

- No te era suficiente con quitarnos poder, sino que además te has aliado con los Menos para derrocarnos y gobernar en solitario… – El odio recorría cada una de las facciones de Tsukusi.

- Lo siento Tsukusi-kun, ya es la hora… – Aizen sonreía en todo su esplendor.

- ¿La hora? No digas tonterías, Sousuke Aizen. Te atravesaré, y con ello llegará el final de aquel que osó tomar por la fuerza Hueco Mundo. – Tsukusi esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Aizen abandonó esa sonrisa que había ostentado desde que llegó a Hueco Mundo, y sus facciones se habían tensado un poco. Esas últimas palabras no le sentaron del todo bien. Fue en ese preciso momento cuando Ichimaru y Tousen detectaron un enorme aumento de la presión espiritual.

- Tousen-san¿lo has notado? – La cara de Ichimaru reflejaba cierta confusión ante ese aumento de energía.

- Sí. El Capitán va a actuar.

Aizen abandonó todo gesto de seriedad.

- ¡Cero!

**BLEACH 02 - Aliados**

_Página de portada, con el título del capítulo y una imagen de los Menos Grande rasgando el cielo de Hueco Mundo_

**_Flash back_**

- ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamas? – Inquirió Tsukusi.

- Sousuke Aizen, Capitán de la 5ª División. No temáis, vengo en son de paz.

- Sabes bien que los de tu clase no sois bien recibidos por aquí. – Tsukusi hizo mucho énfasis en la palabra clase. Era obvio que los capitanes de la Sociedad de Almas no eran de su agrado.

- Ya lo se, pero estad tranquilos. Mis intereses y odios no distan mucho de los vuestros.

- ¿Cómo¿A qué te refieres? – En el rostro de Tsukusi se reflejaba un cierto grado de incredulidad.

- Vengo a Hueco Mundo porque quiero dar un vuelco a la Sociedad de Almas. Alguien tiene que darle un correctivo a esos Shinigami, y creo sinceramente que juntos lo podemos lograr.

- Me parece que darle un correctivo a los Shinigami son palabras mayores. No disponemos de ningún ejército ni de ningún guerrero lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle frente a un Capitán. Y no creo que tu sola presencia ayude a vencer en ese duelo.

- Tranquilo. No vendría hasta aquí si no supiese el método para acabar con ellos. Pronto obtendré un artefacto lo suficientemente poderoso como para arrasar la Sociedad de Almas. Sin embargo, necesitaré de algunos Menos Grande para llevar a cabo mi cometido.

- Ese no será ningún obstáculo. Actualmente estamos intentando potenciar sus poderes, pero andamos algo estancados en la labor. Puedo proporcionarte algo más de veinte Menos. Es todo con lo que contamos.

- Me parece un número estupendo. – Aizen esbozó una cálida sonrisa.

- ¿Qué planes son los que te traes entre manos realmente?

- En primer lugar, estudiar bien el artefacto. Luego vendré en solitario a Hueco Mundo y comenzaré el trabajo con los Menos. Una vez entrenados, iniciaremos la guerra contra la Sociedad de Almas.

- Creo que el plan me lo tendrías que explicar con más detalle. Pasa a la sala contigua, estaremos más cómodos. – Tsukusi le cedió paso a un casi angelical Aizen.

Terminada la reunión, Aizen se dirigió relajadamente hacia la sala de los Menos, dentro del suntuoso palacio desde el que Tsukusi gobernaba Hueco Mundo. Bajando una larga escalinata se accedía hasta una sala subterránea y gigantesca. Allí había varias decenas de Menos Grande aguardándole. Las facultades de un Menos están poco desarrolladas, a penas pueden articular palabra y sus movimientos eran algo toscos.

Aizen caminó hasta colocarse en el centro, quedando rodeado por los Menos. Aizen abandonó esas facciones angelicales y esbozó una sonrisa diabólica.

- ¡Quebranta, Kyouka Suigetsu!

_**Fin del flash back**_

Aizen concentró toda esa energía espiritual que había reunido y la descargó sobre Tsukusi a modo de Cero, desintegrándolo por completo y perdiéndose en la infinidad, tras las formaciones rocosas de Hueco Mundo. La Zanpakutou de Tsukusi cayó al suelo, pero del oponente de Aizen no quedó ni una sola partícula.

- Vaya, no me equivoqué al pensar que eras un ingenuo, Tsukusi-kun. – Aizen siguió con la mirada el Cero, hasta ver como se perdía tras las montañas.

- Espeluznante, Capitán Aizen. La potencia de ese Cero era aterradora, no sabía que ya dominaras la técnica de esa manera. – Ichimaru no salía de su asombro.

- En realidad pienso que me queda mucho por aprender sobre como concentrar la energía para soltar el Cero. A penas lo he podido practicar un par de veces durante mi entrenamiento junto a los Menos.

Aizen se agachó y recogió la Zanpakutou que empuñaba Tsukusi, observándola durante un pequeño momento.

- No tiene ningún tipo de energía espiritual concentrada. No le pertenecía. Por mucho que haya progresado, no dejaba de ser un incompetente. – Aizen soltó la katana y dirigió su mirada hacia los Adjucas que aun quedaban en pie.

Los camaradas de Tsukusi ya no sabían que hacer. Parecían temblar ante la sola mirada del ex-Capitán de la 5ª División.

- Veo que desde mi última visita, Tsukusi-kun ha desarrollado muchos vuestros poderes. Antes no erais más que unos simples Menos Grande, y ahora sois unos Adjucas con unas habilidades mínimas. Por eso no conté con vosotros para que fueseis a buscarnos a la Sociedad de Almas. Es más, sabía que Tsukusi no me cedería los Menos gratuitamente, tendría algún infiltrado entre todos ellos. Por eso decidí liberar mi Zanpakutou el día que os conocí. – Aizen alzó su brazo derecho y, acto seguido, chasqueó los dedos.

El sonido resonó por todo el campo de batalla. En ese momento, el cielo se resquebrajó de una forma súbita. Las nubes grisáceas cedieron al empuje de la nueva fuerza espiritual que se abría paso en Hueco Mundo. Entonces fue cuando una gigantesca silueta comenzó a penetrar y pisar la fría arena. Tras esa figura enorme, surgió otra, y así hasta un total de quince enormes Menos Grande que se colocaron uno al lado del otro.

Aizen caminó en dirección a ellos, alzando su cabeza, y contemplándolos con gozo.

- La Hipnosis Total de Kyouka Suigetsu alteró vuestra realidad, por lo que no pudisteis informarle a Tsukusi de mi entrenamiento con el resto de Menos, es más, nunca supisteis nada acerca de esos entrenamientos. Nosotros tomaremos ahora el control de Hueco Mundo. Amigos, encargaos de estos Adjucas.

Los Menos Grande comenzaron a avanzar. Sus pasos hacían estremecer toda la arena que inundaba Hueco Mundo. Su velocidad era lenta, aunque algo más rápida que la del Menos que irrumpió en Karakura tras el llamamiento que hizo Ishida.

Los Adjucas dudaron, cruzaban miradas entre sí, y tras unos momentos de desconcierto, se lanzaron contra los Menos. Los dedos de sus manos eran como pequeñas cuchillas. No tenían consolidada su forma humana, y se servían de sus manos para rasgar al enemigo y asesinarlo. La fuerza espiritual y la velocidad de un Adjuca eran superiores a la de un Menos Grande cualquiera. Sin embargo, se encontraban en inferioridad numérica.

Los Menos se detuvieron ante el avance de los Adjucas. Varios de ellos lograron golpear a las gigantescas moles, pero a penas les hicieron algún rasguño. Sus golpes eran inútiles, eran unos Menos sobrepotenciados, con una mayor resistencia y una velocidad algo más desarrollada. Poco a poco, los Adjucas fueron cayendo, golpeados por los potentes brazos de los Menos Grande.

Los Adjucas quedaron a merced de sus enemigos.

- No os estáis enfrentando a unos Menos Grande cualquiera. Gracias a mi entrenamiento, han adquirido una fuerza desproporcionada, pero esto es sólo el comienzo. Pronto ellos gobernarán sobre todos vosotros. Amigos… ¡Eliminadlos! – El rostro de Aizen se oscurecía por momentos. Disfrutaba viendo como era capaz, no sólo de romper con el orden de la Sociedad de Almas, sino que también era capaz de alterar el orden en Hueco Mundo.

Los Menos Grande empezaron a acumular energía. Los Adjucas se quedaron totalmente paralizados ante tal presión espiritual. La energía requerida para realizar un Cero es inmensa, pero en este caso se trataba de quince Ceros simultáneos, un poder desproporcionado y nunca antes visto en Hueco Mundo. En ese momento, los Menos descargaron toda esa energía espiritual sobre sus enemigos.

Todo Hueco Mundo se estremeció. El impacto de los Cero creó un gran hoyo en pleno desierto. No quedó ni rastro de los aliados de Tsukusi.

- Que poder tan maravilloso. – Aizen sonreía mientras se unía a Tousen y Gin.

- Impresionante, Capitán Aizen. – Ichimaru había quedado muy sorprendido con la actuación de los Menos Grande.

- Esto es sólo el comienzo Gin, dirijámonos a nuestro destino.

Los tres ex-Capitanes, seguidos de lejos por los Menos Grande, caminaron durante un largo rato hasta que Aizen se detuvo a unos centenares de metros de una gran formación rocosa.

- Ya hemos llegado. – En ese momento, Aizen aumentó su fuerza espiritual de manera tenebrosa. El propio Tousen se quedó conmovido por tal fuerza.

La arena que había próxima a la montaña comenzó a ceder, algo estaba empezando a surgir del suelo.

- Contemplad con atención, amigos míos. – Aizen disfrutaba demostrando su enorme poder.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Bleach 03 Recuerdos congelados

Ichigo Kurosaki al final se había marchado de la Sociedad de Almas. Junto a él, Inoue Orihime, Sado Yasutora e Ishida Uryuu. Los Ryoka que pusieron en jaque a todo el Seireitei.

El Senkaimon que se abrió desde la colina del Soukyoku se acababa de cerrar, y los capitanes que habían acudido a la ceremonia se fueron retirando. También Rukia y los demás tenientes que asistieron.

Sin embargo, la partida de los Ryoka no dejaba paso a un periodo de paz o de descanso, ni mucho menos…

- ¡Capitán Ukitake¡Traigo un informe firmado por el Capitán General Yamamoto! – Kiyone entró en la habitación donde descansaba Ukitake de manera muy acelerada. El Capitán de la 13ª División se quedó bastante sorprendido.

- Gracias Kiyone. Ahora mismo lo leo.- La cara de Ukitake fue bastante cómica, Kiyone le había pegado un buen susto.

Sin embargo, el rostro de Ukitake cambió bastante después de leer el informe…

**BLEACH 03 - Recuerdos congelados**

_Página de portada, con el título del capítulo y una imagen de Hitsugaya a los pies de la cama de Hinamori_

El Capitán Ukitake salió apresuradamente del cuartel general de la 13ª División. Parecía tener prisa. Sus pasos resonaban por los pasillos que conducían al cuartel del Capitán General. Ni siquiera pasó a ver a Shunsui para contarle lo del informe.

Ukitake alcanzó la puerta de la habitación de Yamamoto. Abrió la puerta con ambas manos y pudo observar como el Capitán General se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio rellenando varios informes. Éste, viendo que Ukitake acababa de llegar, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se acercara.

- ¿Me ha mandado llamar, Sensei?

- Siéntate, Jyuushirou. – El tono de su voz era bastante dictatorial como de costumbre, aunque también se le notaba un cierto grado de preocupación. Ukitake se sentó. – Pasaré por alto el incidente en la colina del Soukyoku, sin embargo, te he mandado llamar por algo bien diferente. Hace una semana que Sousuke Aizen se marchó de la Sociedad de Almas, y nada se ha sabido de él desde entonces. Creo que ha pasado un tiempo prudencial para abrir una investigación en profundidad, y me gustaría que tú y el Capitán Shunsui llevaran las riendas de la misma.

- Me imaginé que me requeriría por este asunto… – La cara de Ukitake seguía siendo de cierta preocupación.

- Sé que tú tuviste algo más de contacto con Sousuke. Él se convirtió en Capitán algo después que ti, y siempre mantuvisteis una relación muy fluida.

- Ya lo sé. Aizen parecía un tipo muy coherente y dedicado, sin embargo… – Los recuerdos no parecían estar haciéndole ningún bien a Jyuushirou. – ¿Las investigaciones previas han aportado algún tipo de dato?

- Sí, por eso te he hecho llamar…

* * *

- ¡Matsumoto! 

El Capitán Hitsugaya llevaba un buen rato dando vueltas por todo el cuartel general de la 10ª División en busca de su Teniente.

- En fin, me tendré que encargar yo de todo el papeleo.

Hitsugaya entró en una de las habitaciones del cuartel general. Era la Sala de Administración, donde llegaba todo el papeleo a rellenar por el Escuadrón, y que era una de las tareas que tenía asignada la Teniente. El pequeño Capitán se sentó para comenzar con ello, sin embargo, andaba muy pensativo…

- Todavía recuerdo esa sensación…

_**Flash back**_

Dentro del Área Residencial de la Cámara de los 46, Aizen, con una sonrisa diabólica en sus labios, hacía frente a un Hitsugaya con el Bankai liberado.

- ¡Aizen, te mataré!

- No uses palabras tan fuertes, te tratarán como a un débil.

**_Fin del flash back_**

- Aizen… – La cara de Hitsugaya reflejaba la rabia contenida del Capitán.

Hitsugaya siguió rellenando informes durante unos pocos minutos pero, de repente, se detuvo, levantándose de la silla.

- Es inútil, no me concentro. Los dejare aquí para que se encargue Matsumoto de ellos.

El Capitán del 10º Escuadrón abandonó la Sala de Administración y se marchó del cuartel.

* * *

El mediodía ya había pasado, y Renji paseaba por los pasillos de la 6ª División después de haber comido como hacía mucho no hacía. Su mente andaba en blanco desde la partida de Ichigo. Su única preocupación era ir a ver a Rukia para ver como se encontraba. El pequeño paseo que le quedaba hasta el cuartel de la 13ª División se lo tomó con calma. 

Cuando iba a salir de su cuartel, vio como, al fondo, emergía la figura del Capitán Kuchiki. Renji dudó por un momento pero, después de pensar en la visita que le realizó al Capitán durante su convalecencia, se disipó todo atisbo de dudas.

Ambos se fueron aproximando, y al poco llegaron a establecer contacto. Renji se detuvo, al igual que el Capitán.

- Renji, te estaba buscando. – Byakuya mantenía ese aire altivo que siempre le había acompañado.

- ¡Dígame, Capitán Kuchiki! – Desde el combate de ambos, Renji siempre había guardado el temor de encontrarse frente a frente con Byakuya.

- Coge esto.

Byakuya sujetaba con su mano derecha la insignia de Teniente de la 6ª División que Renji se quitó antes de hacer frente a Ichigo sin permiso de su Capitán.

- Capitán Kuchiki… – Renji se había quedado algo sorprendido.

Renji cogió la insignia de las frías manos del Capitán. Sin mediar palabra, Byakuya continuó su camino rumbo al interior del cuartel. Renji se colocó la insignia algo sorprendido por la actitud de su Capitán y reemprendió su camino hacia el cuartel de la 13ª División.

* * *

La calma reinaba, después de muchos días, en el cuartel del 4º Escuadrón. La enfermería estaba casi vacía, a excepción de Hinamori, que aun permanecía allí. El resto de heridos fue dado de alta bajo la supervisión de la Teniente Isane, que en estos momentos se dirigía a reunirse con su Capitana. 

- Capitana Unohana, tenemos un visitante de honor.

- Hágale pasar, Isane.

Por la puerta apareció el Capitán Hitsugaya, con el rostro algo desencajado.

- ¡Capitán Hitsugaya, es un gusto volverle a ver en tan buenas condiciones!

- Venía para preguntarte por el estado de Hinamori.

- Ha mejorado desde su última visita, Capitán. Mantiene las constantes vitales, y ya está fuera de peligro. Sin embargo, si mi llegada se hubiera retrasado, es posible que la Teniente Hinamori estuviera ahora mismo muerta.

- Lo sé… – El rostro de Hitsugaya se tensó bastante. – ¿Puedo pasar a verla?

- Claro.

Hitsugaya marchó en solitario a la habitación donde se recuperaba Hinamori. Le habían retirado ya la respiración asistida, y parecía dormir placidamente. Hitsugaya se sentó a un lado de la cama y, con suavidad, sostuvo una de las pálidas y débiles manos de Hinamori.

El Capitán del 10º Escuadrón parecía muy afligido…

**_Flash back_**

Aizen y Gin observaban tranquilamente cómo el cuerpo de la Teniente Hinamori se desangraba lentamente. Hitsugaya, arrodillado junto a ella, trataba de comprobar su estado.

- Me pregunto si hubiera sido mejor despedazarla para que no la pudieras encontrar… – Aizen esbozó una nueva sonrisa. – No hay nada más fácil que manipular a alguien que te admira…

**_Fin del flash back_**

- Hinamori… - La cara de Hitsugaya reflejaba una mezcla entre la tristeza y la rabia. – Si tan siquiera hubiera llegado algo antes… – El pequeño Capitán apretó uno de sus puños. – Nada te hubiera ocurrido…

* * *

- Aizen estuvo estudiando durante mucho tiempo las investigaciones que llevó a cabo el ex-Capitán de la 12ª División, Kisuke Urahara. Creemos que ha lograr desentrañar los entresijos del Hougyoku, y que planea ponerlo en funcionamiento en cuanto pueda. Lo peor de todo es que el archivo donde se recogían los secretos del Hougyoku estaba depositado en el Área Residencial de la Cámara de los 46. 

- Justo donde Aizen se ocultó desde su fingida muerte. – Jyuushirou parecía muy pensativo.

- Exacto. Por expreso deseo de la Cámara de los 46, ese archivo se guardó en el banco de datos del Área Residencial, quedando fuera del alcance de cualquier persona ajena a la propia Cámara de los 46. Aizen se ha llevado consigo el archivo a Hueco Mundo.

- Nadie sabe entonces qué poderes puede llegar a alcanzar el Hougyoku, salvo que otorga poderes de Hollow a un Shinigami. – Ukitake parecía estar recordando lo poco que sabía del Hougyoku.

- Queda la sospecha de que también pueda otorgarle poderes de Shinigami a un Hollow. El Teniente Renji Abarai dijo que Aizen se expresó en esos términos, pero no sabemos si sólo era una suposición del mismo Aizen.

-Ya…

- En todo caso, debes informar de todo esto al Capitán Kyouraku. Ambos debéis llevar a cabo la investigación, tanto en el Área Residencial, como en el cuartel del 5º Escuadrón. Además, debéis viajar al mundo humano y contactar con Kisuke Urahara. Él escribió el archivo, y debe conocer las habilidades del Hougyoku.

- De acuerdo Sensei. Iré ahora mismo a ver a Kyouraku y le informaré de todo.

El Capitán General le dio su aprobación con la cabeza.

* * *

Ya con el sol de la tarde cayendo, el Capitán Hitsugaya abandonaba muy afligido el cuartel de la 4ª División. La visión de Hinamori en tal mal estado había supuesto un fuerte golpe para el pequeño Capitán del Gotei de los 13. 

- ¿Cómo pude ser tan débil? – Por momentos, la rabia y la impotencia aumentaba en la cara del capitán. – No pude proteger a Hinamori, eso nunca me lo perdonaré.

El Capitán se detuvo y contempló con detenimiento el atardecer en la Sociedad de Almas. Después de unos minutos observándolo, apretó con fuerza su puño derecho.

- No me queda más remedio que…

Hitsugaya salió corriendo en dirección al cuartel de su División.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Bleach 04 El reencuentro

Tras un largo trayecto, Renji alcanzó el cuartel de la 13ª División. Aparentemente, el movimiento en el Escuadrón era mínimo, y apenas se cruzó con algún grupo de nuevos Shinigami. Después de recorrer los largos pasillos de la división, Kiyone, la 3ª Oficial de la División, salió de una de las habitaciones a toda prisa, y se sorprendió francamente de la presencia de Abarai.

- ¡Renji, cuánto tiempo sin vernos! Si buscas al Capitán Ukitake, no le encontrarás aquí. Ha tenido que salir. – Kiyone mantenía siempre su alegría.

- No, vengo a ver a Rukia. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarla?

- Pues creo que está entrenando en las colinas traseras de la División. Desde que recuperó su fuerza espiritual, no ha dejado de entrenar.

- Ya veo. Iré a verla. – La cara de Renji se tensó un poco. Sabía que Rukia estaba molesta consigo mismo por parecer un estorbo. Se despidió de Kiyone y fue a la parte trasera de la División.

**BLEACH 04 - El reencuentro**

_Página de portada, con el título del capítulo y una imagen de Rukia corriendo y blandiendo su Zanpakutou con ambas manos_

Renji acababa de alcanzar la parte trasera de la División y, a lo lejos, divisó a Rukia blandiendo su Zanpakutou y practicando con ella. Se acercó un poco, algo sorprendido por ver el estado en el que se encontraba la hermana de su Capitán.

- ¡Rukia! – El rostro de Renji denotaba una felicidad sincera. – Veo que has recuperado tus poderes, me alegro.

- Gracias, Renji. – Parecía algo extenuada la joven, sin duda había estado mucho tiempo entrenando.

- Pareces agotada. ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Estoy cansada, pero tengo que seguir entrenando. – Rukia alzó la cabeza, parecía pensativa. – Desde que Ichigo tomó mis poderes, he permanecido bastante tiempo inactiva, y mi estancia en el Palacio de la Penitencia no me vino nada bien…

- Pronto recuperarás tus poderes Rukia, no te preocupes.

- Gracias, Renji.

Abarai se dio la vuelta y emprendió el camino de vuelta.

- ¡Renji! Déjame comprobar contigo en que medida he recuperado mis poderes.

- ¿Qué? No creo que sea buena idea Rukia. – Renji se había quedado muy sorprendido con tal proposición. – Pero si eso es lo que quieres… Adelante.

Rukia corrió en dirección a su amigo sujetando su katana con ambas manos. Renji desenvainó su Zanpakutou y vio como Rukia saltaba para asestarle un golpe en vertical desde arriba. El Teniente alzó su Zanpakutou y logró detener el golpe sin muchos problemas. La joven Kuchiki aterrizó en el suelo y, acto seguido, descargó tres fuertes golpes sobre Renji. Éste consiguió detenerlos con algo más de dificultad debido a la rapidez de su contrincante, quien parecía haber recuperado, no sólo su fuerza espiritual, sino también la rapidez de movimientos que siempre la había caracterizado.

- Estoy muy sorprendido, Rukia. – Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Renji.

- Gracias, Teniente Abarai. – Rukia disfrutaba viendo como Renji no lo estaba pasando bien ante sus embestidas.

* * *

El Capitán Jyuushirou alcanzó tranquilamente el cuartel de la 8ª División. Atravesó el gran patio que conducía a la entrada del cuartel bajo la atenta mirada de los subordinados de Kyouraku, que parecían algo extrañados al ver al gran amigo de su Capitán por el Escuadrón. Ukitake penetró en el interior del cuartel de la División, encontrándola extrañamente vacía. Fue indagando habitación por habitación, hasta que dio con la correcta, aunque lo que vio dentro no era lo que se esperaba. 

- ¡Nanao-chan! – Kyouraku estaba algo más sonrojado de lo normal.

- ¡Capitán, por favor! – La Teniente se dio cuenta de la entrada de Ukitake en la habitación, y comenzó a sonrojarse por el espectáculo que estaba montando su Capitán delante de Jyuushirou.

- ¡Vaya, parece que nunca cambiarás Kyouraku! – Ukitake le dirigió un saludo a Shunsui bastante sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo.

- Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Ukitake? – No había dudas, estaba ebrio.

- Vengo del cuartel del Capitán General. Tenemos trabajo Kyouraku.

De un momento a otro, el sonrojo desapareció en Kyouraku. Había bebido sake, pero era capaz de sobreponerse a los efectos que sobre él tenía.

- Vaya, parece que la maquinaria de la Sociedad de Almas ya se ha puesto en marcha para detener a Aizen. Nanao-chan, déjanos a solas por favor. – El tono del Capitán se había vuelto extremadamente serio.

- De acuerdo. – Nanao abandonó la habitación con presteza.

Una vez que la Teniente había abandonado la estancia, la charla entre los dos amigos se precipitó.

- Parece que Aizen se llevó consigo a Hueco Mundo el archivo que recogía los secretos más profundos del Hougyoku. Ese archivo quedó guardado bajo expreso deseo de la Cámara de los 46 en el Área Residencial, por lo que nadie en la Sociedad de Almas conoce el alcance de poder que puede llegar a tener el artefacto.

- Comprendo. – El rostro de Kyouraku había tornado en preocupación.

- El Sensei nos ha encargado llevar a cabo la investigación en el Área Residencial y en el cuartel de la 5ª División. Además, tenemos que ir a ver a Kisuke Urahara. Él conoce el verdadero poder del Hougyoku.

- Ya. Urahara era un tipo muy simpático. Éramos grandes amigos hace años, antes de su exilio. Si no te importa, preferiría ir a verle yo en persona.

- Me parece correcto. Yo mientras comenzaré a investigar aquí en la Sociedad de Almas. No me encuentro del todo bien, y no me vendría nada bien un viaje al mundo humano.

- ¡Entonces iniciemos nuestro trabajo! – Kyouraku parecía radiante.

- Oye Kyouraku… – Hubo un silencio sepulcral durante unos segundos. – ¿Cómo has logrado sobreponerte al sake? – La cara del Capitán de la 13ª División se volvió muy cómica.

Shunsui se alzó un poco el sombrero de bambú con una de las manos.

- ¡Lo he dado todo para que desapareciera el sonrojo Ukitake! – El Capitán Kyouraku comenzó a reír y el sonrojo volvió por momentos a sus mejillas.

* * *

El entrenamiento entre Renji y Rukia había seguido su curso, y los dos estaban más que cansados. Incluso Renji tenía un pequeño corte en su uniforme de Shinigami. 

- ¡Vaya, has progresado enormemente Rukia! – A Renji le costó mucho poder terminar la frase, estaba algo fatigado.

- Gracias. Pero este no es todo el poder que tengo. – Rukia sonreía confiada, sabedora de que tenía más poder pero no podía liberarlo.

- Yo también gané poder durante la llegada de Ichigo a la Sociedad de Almas. Te sorprenderías mucho si llegases a ver hasta donde he llegado, Rukia.

Los dos amigos enfundaron sus katanas.

- Me marcho de vuelta al Escuadrón, ya casi es de noche. Deberías descansar y seguir mañana, tu cuerpo no aguantará tal cantidad de entrenamiento Rukia.

Renji abandonó la colina de entrenamiento de la División de Ukitake, y Rukia se quedó sola de nuevo. Se dejó caer sobre la hierba mirando el cielo estrellado.

- Ichigo… - La joven hermana del Capitán Kuchiki parecía haberse sumergido en un mundo de pensamientos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Rukia se quedó profundamente dormida, tendida sobre el césped.

* * *

Mientras, en el cuartel de la 3ª División reinaba la incertidumbre. La huída de Ichimaru junto a Aizen había sido un trauma para todos los Shinigami del Escuadrón. Y especialmente para Kira, su Teniente, que guardaba una profunda admiración por su Capitán. 

Caída ya la noche, se encontraban Kira y Matsumoto en una de las habitaciones de la División, charlando y bebiendo sake, aunque en mucha menor cantidad de la que había ingerido el Capitán Kyouraku.

- ¿Qué piensas que ocurrirá con la División? – Matsumoto parecía algo intrigada.

- No lo sé. El Capitán General aún no se ha pronunciado. Mañana hay una reunión de capitanes y, tanto Hisagi como yo, tenemos que asistir como representantes de nuestros escuadrones. No sé qué se decidirá al final. – Los ojos de Kira parecían tan melancólicos como de costumbre.

- Es difícil que nombren tres nuevos capitanes. Nadie tiene el nivel suficiente para adquirir ese rango. Recuerda que el último Capitán en ingresar fue Hitsugaya, y acuérdate de los problemas que tuvo para liberar su Bankai y poder ser aceptado como Capitán. – Rangiku parecía rememorar ese día.

- Ya. Creo que el único Teniente que domina el Bankai es Abarai, pero ya hablé con él y no está interesado en convertirse en Capitán por el momento.

- Ya. Renji es muy fiel a su Capitán, y no lo dejará de buenas a primeras.

- Por cierto... ¿Cómo se encuentra Toushirou?

- No está bien. Se lo noto. Las derrotas que sufrió, le han sentado muy mal. Se pasa el día cabizbajo y centrado en su trabajo. No me dice nada pero le noto diferente, como impotente ante la situación, tal vez. – El rostro de Matsumoto parecía algo desencajado. Apreciaba mucho a su Capitán.

- Deberías volver a tu División, Rangiku. Llevas todo el día conmigo y Toushiro también necesita tu presencia. ¡Gracias por haber tomado sake conmigo!

Matsumoto salió de la habitación y abandonó la División de Kira, rumbo a su cuartel. No podía quitarse de la cabeza el momento en el que se reencontró con su Capitán después de que Aizen le asestara un golpe mortal.

El Área Residencial estaba completamente congelado a causa de la liberación de la Zanpakutou de Hitsugaya, que yacía sobre un tremendo charco de sangre bajo la atención de la Capitana Unohana. Tenía un corte bastante profundo que iba desde la parte derecha del torso hasta el hombro. El color de sus ojos había tornado hacia un azul más cristalino de lo normal. Se encontraba al filo de la muerte, y es seguro que hubiera muerto si la Capitana de la 4ª División no le hubiera atendido con tanta presteza. Junto a él yacía en el suelo Hinamori, en un estado no mucho mejor que el del Capitán.

Matsumoto llegó por fin a la División después de un largo paseo. La distancia entre la 3ª y la 10ª División era enorme, casi había tenido que recorrerse el Seireitei de punta a punta. La estancia parecía completamente vacía, no había ningún signo de movimiento.

La Teniente se dirigió a su habitación, cuando vio, al final del pasillo en la habitación del Capitán, que la luz emanaba a través de las blancas puertas correderas de la División. Rangiku decidió darle las buenas noches al Capitán antes de acostarse.

Cuando abrió la puerta, observó que la luz estaba dada, pero que no había nadie. Matsumoto parecía muy confundida. Su Capitán rara vez se dejaba la luz encendida. Se acercó a la mesa. Vio que había una pila inmensa de documentos por rellenar. La Teniente sabía perfectamente que eran los documentos que ella misma debía de haber cumplimentado. Al lado se encontraba un sobre entreabierto. Eso fue lo que más llamó la atención de la Teniente, a la que le pudo la curiosidad. Lo cogió, y extrajo de él una carta. Empezó a leerla con detenimiento.

Cuando acabó, su cara estaba completamente desencajada.

- ¡Capitán!

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Bleach 05 Historia entre Las Noches

Los tres ex-capitanes, seguidos de lejos por los Menos Grande, caminaron durante un largo rato hasta que Aizen se detuvo a unos centenares de metros de una gran formación rocosa.

- Ya hemos llegado. – En ese momento, Aizen aumentó su fuerza espiritual de manera tenebrosa. El propio Tousen se quedó conmovido por tal fuerza.

La arena que había próxima a la montaña comenzó a ceder, algo estaba empezando a surgir del suelo.

- Contemplad con atención, amigos míos. – Aizen disfrutaba demostrando su enorme poder.

**BLEACH 05 - Historia entre Las Noches**

_Página de portada, con el título del capítulo y una imagen lateral de Aizen ascendiendo por una escalinata de mármol blanco_

Del suelo comenzó a emerger un torreón de considerables dimensiones. De base circular, estaba coronado por una estructura abovedada de color negro; bajo la techumbre, cuatro vanos circulares con cristales de color azul, y aparentemente opacos, custodiaban la techumbre del torreón por sus cuatro costados.

Poco a poco, se apreciaba cómo el torreón quedaba unido a una estructura construida a base de piedra de mampostería de un color grisáceo. La estructura, de gigantes dimensiones, tenía cinco compartimentos bien diferenciados; cuatro de esos compartimentes servían de base para sustentar al quinto sobre el que se erguía, orgulloso, el torreón que coronaba la estructura. Cuatro torreones, estos de menores dimensiones y con la base cuadrangular, aparecían situados en la esquina saliente de cada uno de los cuatro compartimentes que sostenían al quinto.

La arena seguía cediendo, y la estructura emergía de la nada a un ritmo bastante considerable. La muralla exterior que rodeaba al palacete era de una considerable altura y bastante austera en su decoración. En el lateral orientado hacia donde estaban los tres ex-capitanes, comenzó a asomar el portón principal. Negro, con profundos relieves y textos en letras ilegibles.

- Las Noches. – Aizen sonreía. – Una construcción que antaño perteneció a un gran soberano de Hueco Mundo. Se dice que es casi impenetrable, y llena de conductos secretos en su interior. Desde hoy, será nuestra nueva ubicación.

- Vaya, vaya, es una construcción magnífica. Mejor de lo que nos habías comentado, Capitán. – Gin no abandonaba la expresión diabólica que le acompañaba a todos lados.

Tousen permanecía en silencio observando, con detenimiento, la composición espiritual de su nueva estancia. Aizen volvió sobre sus pasos, dirigiéndose hasta los Menos.

- Amigos, esperad aquí fuera. Pronto seréis convocados por mí.

Aizen dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el portón del palacete, abriéndolo con ambas manos. Las puertas cedieron al empuje de Sousuke, y ante ellos se extendió un paisaje muy clásico. El suelo, de empedrado grisáceo, quedaba custodiado a ambos lados por columnas de mármol blanco derruidas.

Los tres nuevos inquilinos del palacete avanzaron por el camino que describía la columnata, y que dirigía, atravesando una serie de arcos peraltados, a un inmenso patio cubierto, centro de unión de los cuatro compartimentos que sostenían la estructura superior.

- El palacio perteneció a un antiguo soberano de Hueco Mundo, Ōnamuji. Desde aquí, dirigió los destinos de los Hollow y los gobernó con puño de hierro. Jamás se vio en Hueco Mundo un líder tan carismático, capaz de hacer frente a la Sociedad de Almas. Ōnamuji _"Instigador de Acero"_ le llamaban. – Aizen había abandonado todo gesto de felicidad en su rostro.

- Nunca había oído tal nombre. – Tousen se mantuvo pensativo.

Al llegar a este punto, los tres ex-capitanes se maravillaron por la belleza visual de los grabados en los muros. Pronto apreciaron que, en cada una de las cuatro esquinas, se levantaban los portones que facilitaban el acceso a cada una de las estructuras.

- Muy cierto, Kaname. Es imposible que lo hayas oído. Es una historia que la Sociedad de Almas prefirió guardar en las entrañas de la Cámara de los 46, quedando fuera del alcance de cualquiera. Por suerte, cuando permanecí en el Área Residencial, tuve acceso al documento donde se recoge la historia, e hice las investigaciones pertinentes.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que descubriste, Capitán Aizen? – Gin oía atentamente las palabras de Aizen.

El ex-Capitán de la 5ª División se dirigió a la puerta que facilitaba el acceso a la estancia noreste. Una vez dentro, se percataron de que su altura era colosal, y todo el interior estaba recubierto de frío y duro mármol. El techo estaba sostenido por inmensos arcos con un remate final escalar en vez de peraltado y, al fondo del pasillo, se alcanzaba a ver el nacimiento de una escalinata. Los grabados en las paredes eran inexistentes en el interior del palacio. Aizen y sus dos camaradas comenzaron a recorrer el pasillo acompañados del eco producido por sus pisadas.

- Ōnamuji suponía un peligro muy grande para la Sociedad de Almas. No en vano, es el primer y único Arrancar conocido… Hasta el momento. – Aizen puso mucho énfasis en sus últimas palabras, sonriendo mientras que las pronunciaba.

- ¿Arrancar? – Gin y Tousen preguntaron al unísono.

- Sí camaradas, un Arrancar. – Aizen se maravillaba solo al oír la palabra. – Un Arrancar es el máximo estado que un Hollow puede alcanzar. De la unión de muchos Hollow, nacen los Menos Grande. Hollow de un tamaño inmenso, pero con unas habilidades insignificantes. Los Menos Grande, si son entrenados debidamente, son capaces de adquirir una presión espiritual bastante considerable. Si esa presión espiritual es desorbitada, ésta puede quebrar la máscara de Hollow que portan.

Los tres ex-capitanes recorrieron la sala mientras que Sousuke hablaba. Al llegar a la escalera, comenzaron una ascensión que les condujo a una nueva estancia, muy similar a la anterior. Sin embargo, al fondo se vislumbraba un portón negro, muy similar al de la entrada del palacete. Sin detenerse, la sombra alargada de los tres camaradas recorría el pasillo.

- Al quebrar su máscara, se produce una especie de metamorfosis en el Menos Grande, reduciendo considerablemente su tamaño, aunque sin alcanzar la forma humana plenamente, y manteniendo por completo, aunque resquebrajada, su máscara.

- Te estás refiriendo a los secuaces de Tsukusi… – Tousen lo masculló entre dientes.

- Exacto Kaname, los Adjucas. El nivel que estos seres pueden alcanzar es bastante considerable, aunque pierden ciertas habilidades, como la del Cero, en favor de aumentar considerablemente su velocidad. Aunque éste no es el último peldaño de poder de un Hollow.

Los tres individuos alcanzaron el portón. Ichimaru y Tousen se detuvieron bajo el mandato de Aizen, siendo él quien se acercara al portón.

- Sousuke Aizen ha venido para gobernar, desde Las Noches, Hueco Mundo. ¡Ábranse a mí las puertas de la justicia! – Aizen acompañó a la frase un aumento en su pulso espiritual.

Las puertas comenzaron a abrirse al instante. Algún hechizo debía de gobernarlas. Ichimaru, Tousen y Aizen avanzaron hacia el interior de la sala, la más profusa en decoración de todas

La estancia estaba recubierta de mármol, al igual que el resto del palacete. El fuego ardía en las incontables antorchas que inundaban la habitación. Estas antorchas coronaban inmensas esculturas con forma de Hollow. En el fondo de la sala, una gran escalinata facilitaba el acceso a una estructura superior en la que yacía un gran trono de mármol negro. Se trataba de un trono de mármol macizo, sin ningún tipo de ornamentación, con dos brazos cuadrangulares y un respaldo bastante alto. Alzando la vista, se podía apreciar cómo el techo se elevaba en este punto. Y es que esta estructura era la base del torreón que coronaba el palacio. El máximo lugar de poder dentro del palacete. Los tres individuos caminaron hasta quedar justo en frente de la escalinata.

- El máximo peldaño de poder para un Hollow fue el que alcanzó Ōnamuji. En los documentos de la Sociedad de Almas no se aclara nada, pero lo más seguro es que fue capaz de apoderarse de la fuerza espiritual de algún Shinigami con rango de Capitán. De esta forma, su cuerpo se colapsó. Su fuerza espiritual no era capaz de ser contenida en el interior de su cuerpo, quebrando por completo su máscara de Hollow. Ésta estalló en mil pedazos, conservándose tan sólo una pequeña parte adherida a su rostro. Su forma corporal tornó hacia la de un ser humano, y la gran presión espiritual quedó sellada en una Zanpakutou. Es decir, adquirió nuevos poderes de Shinigami en forma de Zanpakutou, donde selló sus poderes de Hollow.

Tousen y Gin no daban crédito a lo que estaban oyendo.

- Sobrepasó el límite de poder. Sin embargo, su perdición fue pensar que eso era suficiente para arrasar la Sociedad de Almas…

- ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó? – Tousen estaba muy intrigado.

- Ōnamuji decidió invadir la Sociedad de Almas de una manera bastante imprudente. Lo único que consiguió fue una masacre de Hollows. Regresó a Las Noches para refugiarse, pero la Sociedad de Almas decidió contraatacar, conocedora del gran peligro que entrañaba este enemigo. Varios capitanes se desplazaron hasta Hueco Mundo e invadieron de manera inesperada Las Noches, llegando hasta la sala donde ahora nos encontramos.

- Nunca había oído tal historia. – Gin estaba profundamente trastornado.

- Un total de cinco capitanes le hicieron frente, sin embargo, sólo uno de ellos obtuvo la victoria frente a Ōnamuji… - Aizen realizó una pausa.

- ¿Quién le derrotó? – Tousen no aguantaba la incertidumbre.

- Le venció Genryuusai Yamamoto.

- ¿Qué? – La sorpresa en Gin y Tousen fue descomunal.

- El actual Capitán General, en sus años de juventud, logró doblegar a Ōnamuji. El combate no tuvo lugar en esta estancia, desde luego. Ōnamuji consiguió escapar del palacete durante su combate con los otros cuatro capitanes, y decidió librar el último combate a campo abierto contra el más joven de la expedición. Sin embargo, Ōnamuji no contaba con que, el más joven de los capitanes de por aquel entonces, era el más prometedor en toda la historia de la Sociedad de Almas. Yamamoto, de un clan bastante cercano a la clase noble de la Sociedad de Almas, liberó su Shikai, y con él una terrible fuerza espiritual. Ōnamuji quedó completamente rodeado entre llamas. Liberó su Zanpakutou, desarrollando un poder extraordinario, pero nada pudo hacer ante el Bankai de Yamamoto. Según he leído, ha sido la última vez que Yamamoto ha necesitado realizar la liberación prohibida de su Zanpakutou.

- ¿Tan poderoso es el Capitán General? – Tousen parecía profundamente preocupado.

- En efecto, Kaname. – Aizen hablaba dando completamente la espalda a sus camaradas.

- ¿Y cómo piensas imponer nuestra justicia si nos enfrentamos a alguien tan poderoso? – Tousen abandonó todo gesto de tranquilidad y parecía ciertamente nervioso.

Aizen no respondió inmediatamente y se limitó a ascender por la escalinata. Sus pasos resonaron a lo largo y ancho de toda la estancia. Eran como dagas heladas clavándose en el corazón. Por fin llegó al trono, sentándose en él, y mirando a sus camaradas desde las alturas.

- Nadie nos hará frente Kaname, ni siquiera ese viejo decrépito. Aleja tu corazón de todo temor, junto a mí, estarás a salvo.

Tousen manifestó alivio, aunque el temor y la incertidumbre permanecieron en lo más profundo de su ser.

- Pronto comenzaremos a actuar. Nada más tocar el Hougyoku, me di cuenta de que estaba en mejor estado del que cabía esperar. Desde ahora mismo comenzaré a liberar su poder, y quizá sea al cabo de un año, cuando se manifieste de una manera latente su capacidad. – El ansia de poder de Aizen parecía no tener fin. – Sin embargo, lo más inmediato es comenzar con la ceremonia…

- ¿Ceremonia? – Gin y Tousen, nuevamente, parecían confundidos.

- Mirad detrás de vosotros. – Inquirió Aizen.

Ichimaru y Tousen giraron sobre sí mismos, alcanzando a ver cómo una oscura silueta avanzaba entre las sombras.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Bleach 06 La ceremonia

- Pronto comenzaremos a actuar. Nada más tocar el Hougyoku, me di cuenta de que estaba en mejor estado del que cabía esperar. Desde ahora mismo comenzaré a liberar su poder, y quizá sea al cabo de un año, cuando se manifieste de una manera latente su capacidad. – El ansia de poder de Aizen parecía no tener fin. – Sin embargo, lo más inmediato es comenzar con la ceremonia…

- ¿Ceremonia? – Gin y Tousen, nuevamente, parecían confundidos.

- Mirad detrás de vosotros. – Inquirió Aizen.

Ichimaru y Tousen giraron sobre sí mismos, alcanzando a ver cómo una oscura silueta avanzaba entre las sombras.

- A sus órdenes, Aizen-sama. – La oscura silueta se arrodilló.

**BLEACH 06 - La Ceremonia**

_Página de portada, con el título del capítulo y una imagen de la mano de Aizen depositando el Hougyoku en un atril de cristal_

- Puedes incorporarte, amigo mío. – Aizen levanto la palma de la mano derecha en señal de su mandato.

El personaje misterioso se levantó, quedando perfectamente iluminado y expuesto ante los ojos de los dos camaradas de Aizen.

Ante ellos emergió un ser de unos dos metros de altura, carente, por completo, de forma humana. Sus manos eran algo desproporcionadas, y su máscara se mostraba resquebrajada, pero todavía seguía entera. Con un cuerno gigante en cada lateral del cráneo, descendía a capas por su crisma y su cuello, hasta llegar a la espalda. A través de un par de agujeros en su máscara, brillaban dos potentes ojos verdosos.

- Camaradas, os presento a Ulquiorra, mi alumno más aventajado. – Aizen señaló a Ulquiorra con la misma mano con que le ordenó que se levantara. – De los 25 Menos Grande que Tsukusi-kun me proporcionó, 15 los utilicé para rescatarnos y traernos a Hueco Mundo, 9 sabía que estaban bajo el control de Tsukusi, y quedaba uno de ellos. Ulquiorra, el que más potencial demostró de entre todos los Menos.

Gin, y especialmente Tousen, sentían algo de recelo con respecto a Ulquiorra.

- Ulquiorra fue el que permaneció aislado del resto. Entrenando por su cuenta, y convirtiéndose en Adjuca para manejar con soltura sus propias habilidades. Fue él quién cuidó de Las Noches en mi ausencia, asegurándose de que no fuera descubierto por Tsukusi-kun.

- Nadie sospechó nada, Aizen-sama. – La voz de Ulquiorra era grave y pausada. Por momentos, recordaba a la voz del Capitán Kuchiki.

- Ulquiorra… ¿Estás preparado? – Aizen abandonó su sonrisa y levantó una ceja a la par que le preguntaba a Ulquiorra.

- Sí, maestro. – El Adjuca se inclinó en muestra de su conformidad con la proposición de Aizen.

- Maravilloso. – Aizen se levantó de su trono y comenzó a descender por la escalinata. - Serás el primero con quien pruebe los poderes del Hougyoku. Quiero ver el potencial que puede llegar a alcanzar un Arrancar.

Aizen terminó de descender, y caminó hasta ponerse frente a frente con Ulquiorra.

- Seguidme camaradas.

Aizen salió de la habitación, y deshizo el camino que unos minutos antes había recorrido junto a Tousen y Gin. Una vez llegó al patio, tomó la puerta suroeste y los cuatro personajes se introdujeron en un nuevo pasillo, similar al de la puerta noreste, salvo que éste tenía habitaciones a ambos lados del corredor.

Aizen se introdujo en la segunda puerta a la izquierda, donde descubrió una estancia recubierta de mármol negro, y con un gran atril de cristal en el centro. Descendió por una pequeña escalera, hasta colocarse justo detrás del atril.

- Ulquiorra, colócate delante del atril, mirando hacia mí. Gin, Tousen, vosotros colocaros detrás de mí.

Ulquiorra se colocó donde Aizen le había indicado, de la misma manera que lo hicieron los dos ex-capitanes, que permanecían atentos a todos los movimientos que realizaba Aizen.

En ese momento, el ex-Capitán de la 5ª División introdujo la mano derecha en su kimono negro, y de él extrajo el Hougyoku. La piedra negra no paraba de centellear en su interior. Aizen la colocó, delicadamente, sobre el atril de cristal, y alzó los dos brazos.

Gin y Tousen detectaron un increíble aumento de la fuerza espiritual de su Capitán. Se trataba de una fuerza espiritual espeluznante, capaz de dejarles sin respiración durante unos segundos. Aizen transmitió esa fuerza espiritual al Hougyoku, y éste comenzó a brillar con intensidad.

Fue en ese preciso momento, cuando Ulquiorra comenzó a convulsionar. Parecía que la mera exposición al Hougyoku le estaba trastornando. De rodillas en el suelo, comenzó a temblar. El propio Aizen detectó un aumento en la fuerza espiritual de Ulquiorra.

Pronto se derrumbó, y tuvo que apoyarse en el suelo con ambas manos. Su espalda, arqueada, emanaba una luz brillante. La fuerza espiritual estaba colapsando su cuerpo, y parecía que iba a estallar.

Sus manos estaban completamente empapadas en sudor, y sus venas y arterias se dilataron hasta poder verlas a simple vista. Ulquiorra agarró con su mano izquierda la máscara, y comenzó a tirar de ella como si le quemara. Después de estar forcejeando algo más de cinco segundo, consiguió arrancarla casi entera. En ese momento, un haz de luz cegó a los asistentes a la ceremonia. Los tres ex-capitanes se cubrieron los ojos, y después de diez segundos más de brillo intenso, la luz fue remitiendo, y el silencio regresó a la "Cámara de las Ceremonias".

La luz se disipó, casi completamente, y ante esos ojos expertos apareció un individuo de reducida estatura, esta vez sí con forma humana. Sus vestiduras estaban rasgadas por la metamorfosis sufrida, y su máscara quedó completamente dividida, conservando una pequeña parte adherida al lóbulo izquierdo de su cráneo. Su piel era muy pálida; el iris de sus ojos de un color verde oscuro. Bajo de la cuenca de los ojos, nacía una especie de tatuaje a modo de lágrimas que caen. Su cabello, largo, era completamente negro.

En el suelo, a sus pies, se encontraba una Zanpakutou enfundada. La empuñadura era de color oscuro, la guarda tenía forma de S estirada, y la funda era completamente blanca.

Aizen recogió el Hougyoku y lo volvió a guardar en su kimono. Dejó su puesto detrás del atril y se acercó a Ulquiorra.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, amigo?

- Me siento diferente. La energía espiritual fluye en mí. – Ulquirra flexionó un brazo, apretando su puño con fuerza. – Mis movimientos ya no son tan toscos como antes.

Aizen se alejó un poco de Ulquiorra. Se giró, dándole la espalda.

- Ulquiorra…

- Dígame, Aizen-sama.

- Atácame.

- ¿Qué? – La sorpresa fue mayúscula, pero no sólo en Ulquiorra, sino también en Ichimaru y en Tousen. – Pero, eres mi maestro… ¿Cómo quieres que te ataque?

- Haciéndolo, simplemente. Quiero comprobar tu nivel.

Después de vacilar durante unos momentos, Ulquiorra se agachó, recogiendo su Zanpakutou.

- ¡Bien, allá voy!

Ulquiorra corrió en dirección a Aizen, desenfundó su katana, y saltando sobre su maestro. Le asestó un golpe en vertical desde arriba hacia abajo. En ese momento, Aizen alzó su brazo izquierdo y detuvo el mandoble que Ulquiorra había descargado sobre él.

La cara de Ulquiorra era todo un poema. Aizen no soltó la Zanpakutou y, haciendo uso de sus fuerzas, se giró, lanzando a Ulquiorra. Pero el Arrancar, antes de colisionar contra la pared, desapareció bajo la atenta mirada de los tres ex-capitanes. Al momento, apareció justo detrás de un Aizen, que se vio sorprendido. Desenvainó su Zanpakutou, y detuvo así el golpe que Ulquiorra le quería asestar.

- ¿Desde cuándo sabes manejar el Shunpo? – Aizen se había sorprendido, gratamente, de las habilidades que estaba demostrando su pupilo.

- ¿Shunpo? – Ulquiorra propinó una leve carcajada. – Es Sonido, una técnica Hollow de alto rango. Me costó mucho desarrollarla, y creo que es algo superior al Shunpo de los Shinigami.

- Bien, demuéstramelo.

Aizen desapareció y, acto seguido, lo hizo Ulquiorra. El restallar de las katanas era la única muestra que permitía saber el verdadero paradero de los dos contrincantes.

Después de colisionar seis veces, maestro y aprendiz reaparecieron. Ulquiorra visiblemente cansado, y Aizen en perfectas condiciones.

- No es mejor que el Shunpo, lo acabo de constatar. Pero es una técnica sobresaliente.

- Gracias, Aizen-sama. – A Ulquiorra le costó acabar la frase, estaba extenuado por el esfuerzo.

- Ahora, déjame que te muestre una cosa.

Aizen sujetó la katana de una manera extraña, colocándola hacia abajo, pero sin girar el brazo como hacia el Capitán Kuchiki para liberar su Bankai. Ulquiorra miraba atentamente todos los movimientos de su maestro.

- ¡Quebranta, Kyouka Suigetsu!

Un pequeño flash iluminó la totalidad de la habitación, pero fue un flash repentino, a penas visible por aquellos que se sometían a él. Acto seguido, Aizen envainó la Zanpakutou.

- Al convertirte en Arrancar, los efectos de Kyouka Suigetsu habían desaparecido en ti. – Aizen parecía pensativo. – De ahí que pudieras detener mi Shunpo. Si hubieras estado bajo mi hipnosis, habrías muerto, posiblemente.

- Puede confiar en mí, Aizen-sama. – Ulquiorra se postró a los pies de Aizen, agachando su cabeza en señal de sumisión.

- Bien, podéis retiraros todos a vuestras habitaciones. El día ha sido duro, y mañana os quiero en perfectas condiciones. Debemos continuar con el ritual.

Ulquiorra se levantó, y junto a Ichimaru y Tousen, se dispuso a abandonar la habitación. En ese momento, Aizen alzó de nuevo la voz.

- ¿Puedes venir un momento, Ulquiorra?

El Arrancar descendió hasta donde se encontraba su maestro.

- Dígame, Aizen-sama.

- Tengo una misión para ti. – Aizen hablaba a Ulquiorra dándole la espalda. – Debes viajar al mundo humano y contactar con esta persona.

Aizen le lanzó una foto a Ulquiorra, que la cogió sin dejarla caer.

- ¿De quién se trata?

- Eso no tiene importancia. Es una Shinigami de un nivel bastante bajo, tiene rango de Oficial. Lo único que deberás hacer es encontrarla y asesinarla. Cuando lo hayas hecho, regresa y entrégame un informe sobre lo sucedido. No te pido nada más.

Ulquiorra se inclinó, de nuevo, ante Aizen.

- Y una última cosa. – Aizen giró su cabeza, mirando a los ojos a Ulquiorra. – Oculta tu fuerza espiritual cuando estés en el mundo humano.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Bleach 07 El Gotei de los nueve

Cuando abrió la puerta, observó que la luz estaba dada, pero que no había nadie. Matsumoto parecía muy confundida. Su Capitán rara vez se dejaba la luz encendida. Se acercó a la mesa. Vio que había una pila inmensa de documentos por rellenar. La Teniente sabía perfectamente que eran los documentos que ella misma debía de haber cumplimentado. Al lado se encontraba un sobre entreabierto. Eso fue lo que más llamó la atención de la Teniente, a la que le pudo la curiosidad. Lo cogió, y extrajo de él una carta. Empezó a leerla con detenimiento.

Cuando acabó, su cara estaba completamente desencajada.

- ¡Capitán!

**BLEACH 07 - El Gotei de los nueve**

_Página de portada, con el título del capítulo y una imagen de espaldas de Yamamoto, frente a los capitanes y tenientes reunidos_

El sol se alzaba orgulloso como cada día en la Sociedad de Almas. Una leve brisa daba los buenos días a aquellos avezados que iniciaban sus tareas con las primeras horas de la mañana. Había movimiento en todos los escuadrones, pero especialmente en uno…

* * *

Los ruidos no cesaban en el área de entrenamiento de la 11ª División. Por momentos, todo el cuartel se estremecía… 

- ¡Vamos! – Después de derrotar a tres novatos de la 11ª División, la calva de Ikkaku brillaba en todo su esplendor. Ardía en deseos de combatir. – ¿Nadie más quiere combatir conmigo?

- Pero Oficial¿qué vamos a hacer contra usted? Sólo somos unos Shinigami recién ingresados en la División. – La cara del joven Shinigami sólo reflejaba temor.

- En fin… – Ikkaku se cruzó de brazos, dando un largo y profundo suspiro. – ¿No oísteis al Capitán ayer? La guerra se avecina, y tenemos que mejorar y fortalecernos. La Sociedad de Almas está en peligro y es nuestro deber defenderla, no lo olvidéis.

El silencio tras las palabras de Madarame era sepulcral.

- Ya veo… Lo dejaremos por hoy. – Ikkaku abandonó la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de los jóvenes Shinigami, que aun permanecían asustados y pensando para sí mismo sobre por qué habían ingresado en la 11ª División.

Ikkaku salió de la estancia balanceando su katana de madera, apoyándola sobre su hombro izquierdo, maltrecho aún tras el combate contra Ichigo. A la salida le esperaba Yumichika, que permanecía recostado contra la pared.

- ¿No crees que has sido un poco duro con esos chiquillos?

- Para nada Yumichika. Tienen que ser duros como rocas si quieren pasar a ser oficiales de esta División como nosotros. – Ikkaku permanecía bastante serio.

- ¿No has pensado por un momento en que, quizá, esos chicos están más interesados en la belleza que en la fuerza bruta? – Yumichika parecía estar delirando.

- En fin… – La cara de incredulidad de Madarame era indescriptible.

En ese momento, el ruido se incrementó vertiginosamente en el exterior del cuartel. Los dos oficiales se asomaron por una ventana para ver que sucedía.

- ¡Vamos Ken-chan! – Yachiru, sobre el hombro de Kenpachi, guiaba la carrera del agresivo Capitán.

- ¿Seguro que es por aquí, Yachiru? – Zaraki levantaba una ceja en señal de duda. – Creo recordar que era por otro camino…

- ¡Ken-chan! – Yachiru frunció el ceño en señal de desaprobación. – ¿Acaso dudas de mí?

- Está bien, está bien. Te haré caso. – Zaraki levantó una espesa polvareda.

Ikkaku y Yumichika observaban, atónitos, el espectáculo que estaban montando su Teniente y su Capitán.

- ¿A dónde van? – Madarame estaba conmocionado por lo visto.

- Creo que al cuartel general de la 1ª División. El Capitán General Yamamoto ha convocado una sesión de emergencia.

- Ya veo…

* * *

Mientras, en el cuartel de la 8ª División… 

- ¿Ya se marcha, Capitán? – Nanao parecía algo preocupada.

- En efecto, mI querida Nanao. Es posible que después de la reunión, parta hacia el mundo humano para visitar a Kisuke Urahara, así que cabe la probabilidad de que permanezca ausente un buen tiempo… – Kyouraku parecía algo preocupado.

- Le noto angustiado Capitán… ¿Es grave la situación?

- No, no pasa nada Nanao. – Shunsui agachó un poco la cabeza, ocultando su rostro tras el sombrero de bambú.

- Confíe en mi, Capitán. Soy su mano derecha… – Nanao estaba muy preocupada por ver así a su Capitán.

- Bueno, verás…

- Dígame Capitán… – Nanao se acercó considerablemente a Kyouraku.

- ¡Es que te echaré mucho de menos mientras que no esté aquí! – Kyouraku alzó la cabeza y su semblante era terriblemente cómico.

La vena de Nanao se hinchó por momentos.

- ¡Capitán! – El alarido se oyó por todo el cuartel de la 8ª División.

* * *

El Capitán General Yamamoto permanecía tranquilamente en su despacho. Llevaba unos días pensativo. No se quitaba de la cabeza todo lo sucedido durante el último mes. 

Sentado en su sillón, permanecía rellenando unos formularios sobre los nuevos Shinigami que habían ingresado en la 1ª División. Rara vez Yamamoto delegaba obligaciones suyas en su Teniente y sus oficiales. El Capitán General abandonó por un momento sus obligaciones y se levantó. Apoyado en su bastón, se dirigió torpemente hacia la barandilla con vistas a los jardines de su Escuadrón.

- ¿Qué estás tramando, Sousuke? – Su rostro estaba algo compungido, no estaba pasando por una buena situación el Capitán. Se encontraba cuestionado desde diferentes frentes.

En ese momento, se oyó el repicar de la puerta del despacho. Yamamoto se giró.

- Adelante.

Por la puerta asomó Choujirou, el Teniente de Yamamoto. Detrás de él se encontraba Matsumoto, que mantenía el rostro desencajado.

- Señor, la Teniente del 10ª Escuadrón, Rangiku Matsumoto, ha solicitado verle.

- Déjala pasar, Sasakibe. – Yamamoto hizo un gesto de aprobación, y la joven de cabellos largos se adentró en el despacho. –¿Qué se le ofrece, Teniente?

- Verá, se trata del Capitán Hitsugaya…

* * *

El sol ya estaba en lo alto de la Sociedad de Almas. El mediodía había llegado, y con él, la esperada reunión de capitanes. La Sala de Reuniones ya estaba lista, y los capitanes ya habían cogido sitio. Sólo faltaba el Capitán General, que en esos precisos instantes hacía su aparición en la sala, y siempre apoyado en su bastón. 

Una vez colocado en su puesto, a la derecha de Yamamoto quedaron Soi Fong, Unohana, Byakuya, Kyouraku, Matsumoto y Mayuri. Mientras que a la izquierda quedaron Ukitake, Komamura, Hisagi, Zaraki Kenpachi y Kira.

- Capitanes, tenientes, da comienzo la reunión. – Yamamoto golpeó su bastón contra el suelo en señal de inicio. – Ha pasado algo más de una semana desde la huída de Sousuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru y Kaname Tousen. Hemos considerado que es conveniente iniciar una investigación a fondo, con el fin de averiguar qué es lo que estuvo haciendo tanto tiempo Aizen dentro de la Cámara de los 46. – El Capitán General hizo una pausa en su parlamento para, posteriormente, proseguir. – La 8ª y 13ª División coordinarán la investigación. Mientras que el 12º Escuadrón le servirá de apoyo para futuros análisis de huellas y otro tipo de requerimientos.

- ¡Vaya! Parece que no se valen por ellos mismo. Al final me harán perder mi preciado tiempo. – Mayuri habló de manera muy sarcástica, como en él es costumbre.

- ¡Silencio! La situación es más grave de lo que pensamos. Nos encontramos en estado de emergencia. Las divisiones 3ª, 5ª y 9ª se encuentran sin Capitán y, por ahora, permanecerán bajo la tutela de los tenientes designados por los antiguos capitanes. En este momento sólo disponemos de nueve capitanes, y debemos de permanecer alerta ante posibles acciones desde Hueco Mundo.

Los capitanes empezaron a mirarse entre sí. Las cuentas no salían. Después de la huída de Aizen, quedaban diez capitanes, no nueve como acababa de afirmar Yamamoto.

- Disculpe, Sensei. – Jyuushirou siempre muy correcto en su vocabulario. –¿No tendríamos que ser diez capitanes en vez de nueve?

- Cierto, Jyuushirou. El segundo punto del día es el siguiente. El Capitán del 10º Escuadrón, Toushiro Hitsugaya, ha desaparecido. – La sorpresa fue mayúscula entre los capitanes. – A continuación, la Teniente Rangiku pasará a leerles la carta que dejó en su escritorio, y que recogió la propia Teniente. Adelante. – Yamamoto invitó a Matsumoto a que leyera la nota.

_Saludos Matsumoto._

_Te escribo para decirte que me marcho. Siento no comunicártelo en persona, pero me sería muy difícil. No abandono el cargo de Capitán, sino que delego todas mis funciones en ti._

_Tras los últimos acontecimientos, tengo que meditar. Tengo que encontrarme a mí mismo, y superar todos mis límites de poder… Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero… Mis enfrentamientos contra Gin y Aizen me han enseñado que me queda mucho por mejorar._

_No sé exactamente cuando regresaré. Todo depende del tiempo que me lleve superar el objetivo del viaje. Pero si la Sociedad de Almas corre peligro, regresaré a tiempo, eso no lo dudes._

_Y no perdáis el tiempo en buscarme, hay cosas más importantes que hacer, y yo me sé cuidar por mí mismo, no os preocupéis. Cuida de la División y de todos los chicos, espero veros a todos mucho más fuertes cuando regrese. Recordad que la guerra está a la vuelta de la esquina._

_Un saludo Matsumoto, y hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, amiga._

- Como ven, el Capitán del 10º Escuadrón ha abandonado el Seireitei. ¿Tiene algún tipo de idea sobre cuál puede ser el paradero del Capitán, Teniente Rangiku?

Matsumoto agachó la cabeza en señal de dolor y resignación.

- No sé donde puede estar, Capitán General. Imagino que pretenderá realizar algún tipo de entrenamiento, pero no lo sé.

- Ya veo, en ese caso, y sabedor el propio Capitán del desorden que sufre la Sociedad de Almas, me veo en la obligación de destituir al Capitán Hitsugaya de sus funciones como Capitán al mando de la 10ª División, en base a un comportamiento sin ningún tipo de lógica, ahora que es cuando más necesitamos permanecer unidos. – Las facciones del rostro de Yamamoto no se alteraron ni un solo momento pese a la gravedad del comunicado.

Matsumoto alzó la cabeza tras oír las palabras del Capitán General. Quedó consternada la joven Teniente.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Bleach 08 Los capitanes se mueven

Matsumoto agachó la cabeza en señal de dolor y resignación.

- No sé donde puede estar, Capitán General. Imagino que pretenderá realizar algún tipo de entrenamiento, pero no lo sé.

- Ya veo, en ese caso, y sabedor el propio Capitán del desorden que sufre la Sociedad de Almas, me veo en la obligación de destituir al Capitán Hitsugaya de sus funciones como Capitán al mando de la 10ª División, en base a un comportamiento sin ningún tipo de lógica, ahora que es cuando más necesitamos permanecer unidos. – Las facciones del rostro de Yamamoto no se alteraron ni un solo momento pese a la gravedad del comunicado.

Matsumoto alzó la cabeza tras oír las palabras del Capitán General. Quedó consternada la joven Teniente.

**BLEACH 08 - Los capitanes se mueven**

_Página de portada, con el título del capítulo y un tríptico con las imágenes de Ukitake, Unohana y Kyouraku_

- ¡Pero Comandante…! – La cara de Matsumoto reflejaba una mezcla de rabia e impotencia.

- ¡No quiero oír ni una sola palabra! – Yamamoto golpeó el suelo con su bastón en señal de mandato. – La decisión está tomada y es irrevocable.

Matsumoto desistió. Era imposible revocar una imposición del Capitán General.

- Cuando el Capitán Hitsugaya regrese, se le dará la oportunidad de explicarse, y tomaremos medidas en función de sus argumentos. Hasta entonces, la Teniente Matsumoto dirigirá la División. – Yamamoto no perdió el gesto serio que en él ya es característico. – Con esto, doy por concluida la reunión. Que cada Escuadrón se ponga manos a la obra.

Yamamoto se dio la vuelta y abandonó la Sala de Reuniones entre el silencio sepulcral de los asistentes.

* * *

Kira e Hisagi acompañaron a Matsumoto en el camino de regreso a la 10ª División. Rangiku no se encontraba bien. Se la veía decaída y pensativa.

- Tienes que animarte Rangiku, seguro que el Capitán Toushiro regresará pronto. – Kira trataba de dar ánimos a su amiga.

- Kira tiene razón. Conozco a Hitsugaya, y no nos dejará tirados ni mucho menos, ya lo verás. – Hisagi pasó su brazo sobre el hombro de Matsumoto en señal de apoyo.

- Pero es que no lo entendéis… – Matsumoto se detuvo en seco.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Rangiku? – Kira parecía confundido.

- El Capitán perdió toda su credibilidad al no vencer a Gin y a Aizen. – Matsumoto mantenía la mirada perdida. – No volverá hasta que obtenga un poder superior, y para ello se jugará la vida si es necesario.

- ¿Y qué poder es el que busca el Capitán Hitsugaya? – Hisagi frunció el ceño.

- No lo sé…

Kira e Hisagi prefirieron no decir nada más. Los tres caminaron en silencio en dirección al Escuadrón que ahora comandaba la joven.

Al llegar a la entrada, Matsumoto se despidió de sus amigos y se internó en los pasillos de la División. Estaban vacíos. La pérdida del Capitán había sido un duro golpe para todos sus miembros.

Matsumoto caminó en silencio y, antes de entrar en su habitación, decidió ir a la del Capitán. La puerta se encontraba abierta, y la estancia permanecía bien ordenada. Rangiku se había encargado de colocar todo antes de irse a la reunión de capitanes.

Se acercó al escritorio de Toushiro, y cogió una pequeña esfera de hielo que el Capitán tenía en su escritorio para adornarlo. Matsumoto se quedó fijamente observándola.

- Capitán… Ten mucho cuidado. Sé lo que te propones, pero no he podido revelarlo en la reunión. Lo que pretendes hacer, no lo hubieras podido conseguir estando en el Seireitei… Por eso… Ten mucho cuidado… – Matsumoto volvió a colocar de nuevo la esfera de hielo en su sitio, y se marchó de la habitación de Hitsugaya.

* * *

El sol ya se había puesto en lo más alto del cielo. El medio día había llegado al Seireitei, y Ukitake y Kyouraku caminaban juntos en dirección al Soukyoku. Se había establecido que sería allí donde se abriera el Senkaimon que conduciría al Capitán de la 8ª División hasta el mundo humano. Ataviado con su traje de Shinigami, y su ya tan característico sombrero de bambú, Shunsui estaba preparado para viajar al mundo humano.

- ¿Te han dado las coordenadas sobre el paradero de Urahara?

- Sí. Me las ha dado Choujirou, el Teniente de Yama-yi. – Kyouraku mostró a Ukitake una pequeña libreta revestida de cuero marrón. – Me han dado todos los datos necesarios para encontrarle. Además, también me han facilitado la ubicación del Shinigami sustituto, Ichigo Kurosaki, por si le precisara para algo.

- Perfecto. No dudes en visitar a Ichigo. Ese chico me cae realmente bien, me recuerda mucho a Kaien Shiba, y no sólo por el físico. – Ukitake alzó levemente la mirada hacia el cielo, recordando a su Teniente fallecido.

- Ya… Kaien era un gran Shinigami. Hubiera llegado a ser Capitán algún día.

- Lo sé. Pero Ichigo es igual que él. Tercos, tenaces, y con un corazón noble. Espero que el viejo Yama tenga muy en cuenta los posibles servicios que nos pueda prestar Ichigo en el futuro.

Después de una larga caminata, los dos capitanes llegaron al inicio de la escalinata que conducía, directamente, al Soukyoku.

- Bueno Kyouraku, me gustaría acompañarte hasta la cima, pero tengo que iniciar la investigación en el cuartel de la 5ª División, y no debo demorarme mucho.

- No te preocupes amigo. Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto. – Kyouraku se alzó el sombrero de bambú con su mano derecha en señal de despedida.

- Yo también lo espero Kyouraku. – Jyuushirou se despidió de él alzando la mano.

* * *

Con un caminar tranquilo y cadencioso, la Capitana de la 4ª División había alcanzado los cuarteles de curación. A ella no le había extrañado nada la desaparición del Capitán Hitsugaya, es más, se lo temía después de verle en persona y constatar el bajón anímico que experimentó al ver a Hinamori.

Justo cuando iba a entrar en el cuartel, la Teniente Isane salió para recibir a su superior.

- ¿Cómo ha ido la reunión, Capitana?

- El Capitán General ha ordenado abrir una investigación sobre las acciones que perpetró Aizen durante sus últimos días en el Seireitei. Además, la Teniente Rangiku ha comunicado al pleno de la reunión la desaparición del Capitán Hitsugaya.

- ¿Se ha marchado Toushirou? – Isane parecía muy sorprendida, y algo afectada por la noticia. – ¿Cuándo?

- Al parecer, después de visitar a Hinamori, fue al cuartel de la 10ª División, y le dejó una carta a la Teniente Rangiku. En ella le cuenta que se ha marchado para someterse a un duro entrenamiento. – La Capitana Unohana no perdía la compostura en ningún momento, y sus dotes oratorias le facilitaban dar largos discursos como si de leer un cuento se tratara.

- Pobre Rangiku… Estará destrozada. – Pese a que Isane suele tener la cara algo tristona, se encontraba profundamente desolada en ese momento. – Ella adora a su Capitán.

Ambas caminaron tranquilamente hacia el interior del cuartel, echando una ojeada, una por una, a todas las habitaciones.

- ¿Hay alguna novedad?

- Sí, Capitana. La Teniente Hinamori ha mejorado mucho. – Isane señaló con el dedo en la dirección donde se encontraba la habitación de Hinamori.

- Me alegro. La visita ayer de Toushirou le sentó muy bien. – Unohana sonrió un poco tras conocer la noticia.

Capitana y Teniente se internaron en la habitación de la joven, que permanecía tumbada, y aun con la respiración asistida.

- Si todo va según lo previsto, mañana le retiraremos el aire artificial. – Isane comentó el dato en base a una carpeta con apuntes que había sobre la mesilla de Hinamori.

- Eso es muy bueno. – La Capitana se sentó junto a Hinamori, cogiendo una de sus frías manos. – Isane¿puedo pedirte un favor?

- ¡Dígame Capitana!

- Es algo arriesgado, pero no te lo pediría si no fuera de vital importancia.

- Haré lo que usted me pida.

- Sal del Seireitei y siga el rastro del Capitán Hitsugaya. Intuyo que la Teniente Rangiku nos ha ocultado cosas, y creo que la salud del Capitán correrá peligro, tarde o temprano.

- ¡De acuerdo Capitana!

- Además… – Los ojos de Unohana se clavaron en la cara angelical de la Teniente aún convaleciente. – Hinamori no se repondrá de sus heridas si el Capitán Toushirou no la acompaña. El lazo que los une es demasiado poderoso.

* * *

Después de despedir a Kyouraku a los pies del Soukyoku, Ukitake había alcanzado el cuartel de la 5ª División. En los patios exteriores, la última remesa de Shinigamis que llegó desde la Academia se encontraba practicando con la Zanpakutou. Al ver al Capitán de la 13ª División, los jóvenes le saludaron y se acercaron a él.

- Capitán, no hay nadie en el interior del cuartel. Después de lo sucedido, nos encontramos carentes de cualquier tipo de orden.

- Ya veo. He venido a realizar unas investigaciones ordenadas, directamente, por el Capitán General. Os agradecería que interrumpierais el paso a quien se acerque. Prefiero que nadie me moleste hasta que concluya.

- ¡De acuerdo Capitán!

Ukitake penetró en el interior del cuartel. La sala de recepción parecía estar completamente en calma. No era de los cuarteles más grandes del Seireitei, así que la investigación no le llevaría mucho tiempo a Ukitake.

Recorrió el largo pasillo que conducía, directamente, al despacho de Aizen. Al entrar, todo estaba perfectamente colocado. En la tablilla de madera donde Sousuke acostumbraba a escribir, había unas cuantas hojas, pero todas ellas estaban en blanco. Posteriormente, se dirigió al escritorio del ex-Capitán. Después de registrar todos los cajones, sólo encontró un libro revestido de piel negra.

Lo abrió, y comprobó que se trataba del libro de registro de la División. En él estaban apuntados todos los ingresos que se habían producido desde que Aizen era el Capitán.

Después de ojearlo durante 10 minutos, no encontró nada de valor en los escritos. Se levantó del escritorio y revisó, una a una, todas las estanterías y armarios de la habitación sin encontrar absolutamente nada fuera de lo común.

Ukitake salió del pequeño cuarto y se dirigió hacia la salida, cuando vio, de refilón, la habitación de administración del Escuadrón. Se detuvo y entró en ella.

Realizó las mismas pesquisas que en la habitación de Sousuke, pero tampoco encontró nada de gran valor. Se dirigió al escritorio de la Teniente Hinamori, y miró en los cajones. Pero no encontró nada que pudiera ayudarle.

Ukitake se sentó en la silla de la Teniente, desesperado por no haber hallado nada de valor. Clavó su mirada perdida en el libro de registro de partidas hacia el mundo humano que todos los tenientes tienen que controlar. Lo abrió y le echó una ojeada, más por aburrimiento que por necesidad.

Fue directamente a los últimos registros. Los fue repasando con el dedo índice de la mano derecha. Y cuando llegó a la última página, hubo algo que le sobresaltó de manera especial.

- ¡No puede ser! – La cara de Ukitake fue de auténtica preocupación.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
